Godelieve van Vlaanderen
Godelieve van Vlaanderen is the daughter of the Flemish girl from The Dove, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Godelieve van Vlaanderen Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Dove Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Imogene Collier Secret Heart's Desire: To accomplish something other than being a false bride. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at desiging clothes, collecting jewelry, and modeling - I even work part-time as a model. Storybook Romance Status: I glad I don't have to date that Lelio Colombo boy. Nerds are definitely not my type. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a bit of a superiority complex, and I can be pretty vain at times. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. It's so great to design beautiful gowns for beautiful princesses. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. This class makes me sweat a lot, and I hate that.. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Imogene...even though she is a bit spoiled. Character Appearance Godelieve is above average height, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a red, yellow, and black dress and high heeled shoes. She tends to wear expensive clothes due to her job as a model. Personality Godeiieve is a glamorous teen model who happens to attend. She is extroverted and creative, but she is rather cocky and stuck-up, and is somewhat vain about her looks. She dreams of dating a handsome prince and resents her role being a false bride (and only a minor character to boot), although she is relieved that she doesn't have to marry the dorky prince whom she'd never want to end up with. Biography Hallo! I'm Godelieve van Vlaanderen, the daughter of the Flemish girl from The Dove. She was only a minor character in the story, but she had almost gotten the prince of her dreams. She was set to marry an Italian prince, Nardo Aniello, and arrived at the court to be his bride. But it turned out that the prince's real bride was Filadoro, the daughter of an ogress. When Nardo Aniello took his true bride, he allowed the Flemish girl to go back to her homeland. My mother is happy to be back in Flanders, and she found a husband. My father is a duke. I bet you didn't realize my family is nobility. They're like royalty, but not quite. I am my parents' youngest child and only girl. I have three older brothers. Because I'm the youngest, I get all the attention from my parents. Like all rich girls, I'm definitely a daddy's girl, and he gives me lots of expensive gifts. I was blessed to have gorgeous looks. In fact, when I'm not at school, I work as a model. I've already been signed to an agency over in Flanders and travel fairy tale kingdoms to participate in fashion shows. I admit, I've been into beauty much of my life. I've been competing in beauty pageants for years, and I'm already signed to an agency. Sometimes it can conflict with my schedule at Ever After High, so I try to balance it. Ever After High is a pretty swell place, and I'm quite popular here. I have a lot of princess and noble friends. I do have a slight misfortune in terms of roommates, since I'm stuck with Imogene Collier, a bona fide spoiled brat. She throws a lot of tantrums and she's very loud and rude. But she doesn't seem to hate me and tolerates my presence. She thinks it's cool that I'm a model. There's lots of handsome princes here, but unfortunately there's lots of geeky princes too. I tend to stick with the cool kids. Everyone wishes they could be like the cool kids. We don't just "seem" to fit in - we do fit in! I'm definitely not thrilled with my destiny. I don't have much of a role in the story, and I feel like I've been ripped off because of it. Not to mention they want me to betroth me to that nerd Lelio Colombo. The good thing is that I don't have to marry the little dweeb. I mean, I do know Lelio's pretty nice, but I don't like that "ugly guy, hot wife" trope that TV seems to be fond of. A pretty girl deserves a handsome boyfriend. Way too many models get stuck dating old businessmen and washed-up rock stars who are old enough to be their fathers or even grandfathers, and that's not what I have in mind. I want a handsome, strong (and not geeky) prince! Au revoir! Trivia *Godelieve's surname means "of Flanders" in Flemish. *Godelieve has a pet female toy poodle named Marie-Antoinette. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nobility Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Belgian